Story Of An Unusual Teenage Pregnancy
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: Kurt and Amanda have face many challenges put in front of them now they must face thier biggest challenge yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of an Unusual teenage pregnancy

By SWZ

Chapter 1 Fate's curveball

Summary: Kurt and Amanda have faced every challenge place in front them. Now the face their biggest challenge yet.

I own nothing

****

Blue.

How ironic.

I have loved the color blue since I was little. My friends used to joke around saying that I was obsessed. I didn't think that I was really that bad, they were the ones who bought me blue-themed gifts for all my birthdays or at Christmas, not that I minded much.

Then there's my boyfriend. He's a mutant, but I still love him; from his spaded tail to his pupil-less yellow eyes. My sweet fuzzy blue elf. I can't help but smile just at the thought of him, dispite my situation, but I'll get to that later. By now you should know who I'm talking about, the self appionted "Fuzzy Dude", Kurt Wagner.

We have been together for nearly two years now, both of us are going into our senior year at Bayville High this Fall and we are happy about it. School wasn't exacltly "enjoyable" last year.

Often, I'll find myself thinking about times when life was less complicated. I'll never forget the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance. The night I told him I knew about the _real_ him. Our first night as a couple.

So many things has happened since then and rarely have they been in our favor. Such as when I took Kurt to meet my parents and, dispite Kurt's overwelming nervousness, it had went wonderfully well. We all had a good time at dinner and Kurt even voluntered to help with the dishes. He's so sweet. My parents thought he was perfect. Everything was going great, until Toad showed up and took off with Kurt's image inducer in front of my parents. So much for breaking it to them softly.

Out of instinct, Kurt ported out of there while my parents were too shocked to react. Later on he apologized countless times for leaving me alone to explain. I didn't really blame him for want to get out of there, but I did wish that he had taken me with him, although that would have probably made things worse. I could just see my parents telling the police that their daughter was kidnapped by a blue demon before their very eyes.

I can't actually say that I had I chance to explain before my father exploded. He forbid me from seeing Kurt and everytime that I tried to defend Kurt he only got angrier. Mom didn't say anything, just stood there staring at me with an emotionless face. Eventually Mom sent me upstairs before Dad got too violent.

When I reached the privacy of my room I burst into tears. I threw myself on my light-blue comforter and continued to cry into my pillow. I cried until the tears eventually stopped falling but my sobbing continued to break the silence as I sat up. How could my parents have done this to me? How could they make her love a forbiden one? For an instant I tried imagined what life would be like now that Kurt had been taken from my life. No! I couldn't do that! My parents were wrong about Kurt, they had judged him merely on his appearence ! No matter what my parents said, I couldn't willingly destroy Kurt's heart as well as my own. Not when there was something that I could do about it.

And that was it. The next night, without my parents knowledge, I secretly met Kurt in the park. He must have gotten his watch back from Toad because his lovely blue fur was hidden from veiw and was replaced by pale skin. As we walked side-by-side I told him how I wouldn't give up on us no matter what my parents say. Also, like I said before, he apologized, too many times to count, for leaving me alone.

That was almost two years ago, and my parents still haven't found out that I have still been dating Kurt nor have the notice my lack of interest in other boys since they think I'm "single". Kurt and I have faced many obstacles in the way of our relationship but we've pulled through them all, just as I was sure we could do with anything that may get between us.

Then fate decided to throw a curveball our direction.

At first, I just thought that I was getting the Flu, although it was a bit strange to get the flu in the summertime. It really was just simple things like mild dizzyness in the morning, a few abnormal moodswings, and very mild stomach discomfort, so I srugged it off. Then the symptoms went haywire, dizzyness turned to extreme nausea and I turned into an emotional wreak half of the time. It was the worst in the mornings, but thankfully my mom's a really deep sleeper and my dad will be on business trip for a few months, so nobody heard me empty the contents of my stomach into the porecilan bowl. But, even through all that, I stubbornly repeated in my head that I was sick, nothing else. When I skipped my period that month, I finally addmited that it might not be the Flu,... but something else entirely.

So I guess that brings us back to right now. With me sitting in my bathroom. I bought three of _them_, just to make sure. I, of course, waited the directed amount of time. The first one read negetive. The second, positive. The last one, the tie-breaker, is in my hand. No, I haven't looked at it just yet. I'm not sure that I'm ready for what it says. Nontheless, I take a deep breath and looked down at the pregnancy test in my hand.

Blue.

Blue means positive.

Ironic isn't it?

**End Of Chapter 1**

****

**A/N** I know I'm gonna be either flamed or critized for stealing this. But there was no way AND WING ZERO MEANS NO WAY that I can allow this story to go waste anymore than it alreadly has. And I like to give credit to Phobia-aka kimi white for creating this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Of an Unusual teenage pregnancy

By SWZ

I own nothing

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter two: **

Amanda was currently driving her car towards the Xavier institute. So many thoughts were running through her mind. Such as the sudden stormy night where former school mates led , by Duncan Mattews led the hunt against the Xavier's students and other mutants in bayvillie. Despite the fact that Scott Summers leader of the X Men and one of Kurt's best friends saved his life once The former jocks all were armed , with advance electronic tazer weaponary .(think the weapons used in the movie Jumpers) Matthews original target was Scott and Jean Grey but they found Kurt( in his image induced form) with Amanda instead. Duncan and his gang in surrounded the couple cutting off any chance of escape. They hurled Insults at Amanda for being with a mutant calling her mutie lover but she yelled back them calling them nothing but wild animals. Duncan from behind hit Kurt with a surge of electricity with his weapon. Shaking violently from the impact Kurt manged ported them safely out of the area despite getting hit. They got to a safe distance but the shot on the blue elf had taken already it's toll.

_' I'll never forget that night' ._thought Amanda with a blush as she turn the corner

(Flashback scene )

_As the rain continued to pour furiously ,Kurt fell to the wet grass nearby groaning in pain his image gone revealing his true self. Amanda watched helplessy wishing she could do something to help him. He was on his hands knees convoulsing in pain. Amanda looked around see saw that they were near a park. Turning around she spotted a meduim sized shed. Seeing that Kurt's body slowed it's shaking. Amanda gently helped her boyfriend up to his feet._

_' Come on Kurt we'll hide out in this shed til you're strong enough to use your power again ' . said Amanda putting his arm on her shoulder. taking him inside. _

_Feeling that his body was stopping but still felt wet , and pretty weak but responed_

_' Alvight __liebchen__ ' .said Kurt weakly _

_Pushing the door open the couple made their way inside. They where suprised that it was filled with various supplies. Setting Kurt near a meduim sized crate Amanda explored around looking for anything useful. She came back with a few blankets to keep her and Kurt warm and not to catch a cold. Kurt felt his body stop convoulsing but he still felt weak and barely able to move. A few moments passed Kurt spoke._

_' Amanda I feel the need to apologize' said Kurt looking down_

_Confused about why he needed to apologize Amanda asked_

_' Why Kurt ? you've done nothing wrong ' .said Amanda_

_Looking up at her pretty face _

_' It's just that those creeps insulted you because you v'ere 'v'ith me' .he said sadly_

_Amanda looked at Kurt and sighed._

_' Kurt , I alreadly told you I don't care what other people think' .said Amanda sitting next him_

_' You know the phrase looks can be deceving , You certainly decevied me into thinking you're a demon but what I see is the opposite '. chuckled the girl_

_Kurt smiled slightly since wearing his image inducer had fooled all lot people even. Still it made him happy that someone normal people other than his adoptive parents accepted him._

_' To , everyone else when they see me they yell run ! it's a _demon._ They judged me you and my friends didn't thank you for that ' said Kurt smiling _

_Smiling Amanda of course replied._

_' Of , course we didn't we saw what was behind the blue fur and pointy ears ' .said Amanda smiling _

_She sat down right next to him wrapping the blankets around them. As they cuddled close Kurt realized Amanda was still soaked and wet. So was he for that matter so gingerly getting up turning his back to her._

_' Ve're , both still Vet you need those blankets more than me ' said Kurt moving behind slowly towards two boxes of crate slowly proceeding to take off is X men uniform_

_'_

_What about you'? asked Amanda concerned that he might get sick_

_' I have fur and I'll dry off quicker without my uniform on ' .replied Kurt_

_Amanda then looked at herself and realized she was still soaked. Something naughty came to suddenly mind and without Kurt knowing she proceeded to take off her wet clothes while still wrapped up in the blankets. She walked wrapped with the blankets to where Kurt was admiring his blue mutant form as she waited for him to turn around and be surprised. And sure enough he was._

_' Amanda! , vhat !'gasped Kurt not expecting this_

_With a blush on her tanned face she said_

_' I would have caught a cold if I kept my clothes on' said Amanda cuddling next to him wrapping the blankets around him _

_Kurt wanted to move away but couldn't bring to himself to do it. He wanted to be closer to her._

_' Amanda'- .said Kurt before she silenced him with a kiss. Which he reciprocated without hesitation ._

_' __ Kurt , I just want to show you how much I love you that I don't care what's on the outside ' .She stated kissing him again_

_Deep down Kurt wanted this apart of him felt it was improper. He was afriad he wouldn't stop himself if he did this. So he asked._

_' Liebchen , are sure you vant dis' ? .asked Kurt _

_Moving her body on his Amanda replied ._

_' Yes , I do '.said Amanda practically laying herself on him wrapping her arms around his back._

_Nothing else was said as the human and mutant expressed their love in the best of ways . All while the rain kept pouring outside. the shed with sound of thunder rumbling in the sky._

_( end Flashback)_

Amanda pulled up to the front gate of the Xavier masion. As soon as it opened she drove on though towards the path to the front door. When she reached it Amanda gave a deep sigh.

_' Well , here goes nothing ' ._thought Amanda stepping out of her car walking up towards the front door of the manor.

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm hopeful that this chapter would have explained what took place between Kurt and Amanda. Sorry if it was too steamy as it should have been. Sorry for the possible bad use of german words as I'm learning Japanese not german . And any help or input would be great appreciated. R & R and be cool.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story Of an Unusual teenage pregnancy

By SWZ

Summary: Kurt and Amanda have face many challenges put in front of them now they must face thier biggest challenge yet

I own nothing

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter 3**

Amanda was sitting in the giant sized living room , waiting for Kurt to finish his lesson in the danger room with one of his instructors. She had been told that mutant physics Jean Grey and professor Charles Xavier wouldn't probe her mind without her permission which Amanda greatly appearicated. Placing a hand on her stomach she thought

_' How is he going to react '?_ .thought Amanda

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Kurt port into the room.

" Hey Amanda " greeted Kurt

Snapping from her thoughts Amanda turn to her blue boyfriend , stood up and greeted him with a hug and kiss.

" Hi Kurt " she breathed taking in his embrace

Pulling back to see her in her beauty , he said

" This is a nice surprise Vhat are you doin here"? asked Kurt still smiling .

Amanda pulled back from his embrace and sat back down and Kurt sat with her . Her face almost in a panicked expression but shook it off.

" Kurt , there is something I have to tell you " said Amanda looking at him

Kurt's insecurity took over and his face took on a sad expression

" You're not breaking up Vith me are you"? asked Kurt. Amanda looked him with surprised expression , she took his two fingered hands into hers.

" Kurt ,I told you I will never give up on us no matter what and that's what I wanted to tell you " .Amanda stated

Kurt was relieved after hearing that but concerned came arcross his face as he saw her trembling.

" Then vhat's going on "? asked Kurt

'

Drawing a deep breath feeling that she kept in suspense long enough. She looked directly at him and spoke aloud.

" Kurt , I'm... I'm pregnant " said Amanda so very relieved that she got that out.

Kurt's eyes widened his throat nearly ran dry. But he managed to croak out

" You 're pregnant " croaked Kurt in total shock.

Amanda merely nodded in response.

And at that moment all of the fuzzy dude's system went into overdrive. His breathing became rapid then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and ...he fainted off the couch.

_' I should have seen this coming' _.thought Amanda seeing his downed form

End chapters

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH**

**End Notes**: I was working slowly on this trying to get it right but thanks to Mimi. I was able to get it out. Sorry it might not be the best but at least it's out I promise to put more into it. Please R & R and leave any input


	4. Chapter 4

The Story Of an Unusual teenage pregnancy

By SWZ

Summary: Kurt and Amanda have face many challenges put in front of them now they must face thier biggest challenge yet

I own nothing

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter 4**

" Kurt , Kurt wake up " .called Amanda shaking her fallen boyfriend back to consciousness

" Vhat ,? Vhat Vhat happened "? asked Kurt waking up seeing Amanda above him.

" You ,fainted silly " chuckled the girl helping him back to the couch

Kurt squinted his eyes as if trying to remember what caused him to faint, then it came to him

" Did you say...you Vere pregnant"? . stammared Kurt eyes widening

Amanda nodded with averting her gaze

" I found out a couple of days ago what are we gonna do"?

There was a slience between the two for a breif moment til Kurt broke it.

" Do , your parents know about this "? asked Kurt.

Shaking her head no

" No , they don't you're the only one I told so far ,I'm not sure how my parents will react" said Amanda.

" Vell , the professor should be returning from his trip today Ve'll talk to him and see if what he says. said Kurt.

" Can , he be trusted " ?

" Of course he can Ve'll see til then this Vill need keep this a secert from everyone" said Kurt.

But little did they know Kitty Pride AKA ShadowCat was around the corner. She heard every single word and rushed off to tell someone

End Chapter

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH**

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter I wanted to get it out before the New Year. As for for Amanda's parents finding that won't be for a couple chapters at least. Professor X and the X men will be the first again sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Story Of an Unusual teenage pregnancy

By SWZ

Summary: Kurt and Amanda have face many challenges put in front of them now they must face thier biggest challenge yet

I own nothing

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter 5**

Kurt and Amanda spoke for a few more hours before she went home. Kurt ported Amanda outside to her car and kissed her goodbye as drove off to through manor gates. The blue elf ported himself back inside, Still overwhelmed at the news.

_' I'm going to be a father , me a mutant ! '_.thought Kurt as he ported back to his room.

Laying on his bed he thought back to his adoptive parents back in germany what would they think of him being a father at this stage of his life. Not just them but his friends the X men and Professor X how would he explain this to them. Looking at his clock seeing as it was close to dinner time the blue elf ported himself downstairs to the dining room. Getting to the door Kurt sighed as he opened it. There he was met with the sight of his fellow Xavier students talking amongst themselves but stopped short as soon as Kurt walked in. He took his seat and awaited his food , so deep within his thoughts that he didn't the stares of his fellow housemates. It wasn't until ,of them made a coughing noise that Kurt noticed their gazes.

" Vhat are you all looking at ?!".asked Kurt a tad annoyed at their gazes. The students whispered back and forth to each other. The elf was confused for a moment, but then it dawned on him. Someone overheard him and Amanda's conversation ,and spread the word.

_' Word , travels fast around here'._thought Kurt worriedly

It was then that Kitty phased on into the room then caught sight of Kurt , with a bit of a gulity look in her eyes. Like a child who took something that didn't belong to them. It didn't take long for the elf to figure it was Kitty who overheard. Before he could question her she phased back out of the room but Kurt ported right in front of her cutting off her escape. With his eyes filled with fury and irritation he asked.

" How much did you hear"? asked Kurt narrowing his eyes at her

" Wh-what do you mean Kurt " ? suttered Kitty feiging ignorance

" Don't give me that Kitty , it was you that eavs dropped on my conversation Vith Amanda didn't you"?.questioned Kurt irritably

Sighing knowing that she had been caught red handed Kitty nodded

" So you heard everything "?

" Yeah I did Kurt , and frankly I'm very surprised " said Kitty

Kurt only looked at her in confusion

" I'm mean even if you weren't a mutant you seem like too much of good boy to do something like that with your girlfriend. "

Kurt turn away blushing in embrassment. Regaining himself quickly

" Look , I'll tell professor Xavier when he comes back , just please tell everyone to keep quiet til then okay"? asked Kurt

Kitty smiled and nodded

" Amanda will tell her parents soon I can only imagine how they'll react when she reveals I'm the father "

Kitty put a hand on his shoulder trying to assure him

" Just have faith , you and Amanda will figure this thing out ". said Kitty trying to assure her friend.

Kurt could only nod as they both headed back to the dining room. Unaware that a certain southernbell mutant overheard their conversation.

end chapter

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**End Notes**: I hope this was to everyones liking I put as much in it as I could before V day. So read and review and leave input.


	6. Chapter 6

The Story Of an Unusual teenage pregnancy

By SWZ

Summary: Kurt and Amanda have face many challenges put in front of them now they must face thier biggest challenge yet

I own nothing

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks have passed since Amanda revealed her pregnancy to Kurt . Since then Kurt has been checking out some ' So you're going to be a daddy' books and a pregnancy book. So when or if the time comes Kurt would be able to deal with Amanda's possible mood swings. The fuzzy one had alot to be worried about. First he was going to be a father second he was a mutant. And third he's having a baby with a human girl whose parents weren't fans of mutants. Professor X was to return that very day along with Scott Jean ,Logan and Ororo. And he was nervous about how he was going to break the news to them.

_' How am I going to explain this '? _.thought Kurt as he hung upside down in the patio outside.

Kurt figured the Professor would be understanding and help any way he can since that was the type of man he was. Scott would no doubt be all on him about details. Jean would just as surprised as Kitty was ...or blast him with her powers . Logan would probably slice him into pieces and Ororo ..he didn't want to think what she would do since she could control weather. Kurt still hadn't told Hank yet ...or Rogue yet for that matter. He wondered how his adopted sister would react to becoming an aunt. Luckily Kitty instructed everyone at the manor to keep Kurt's impending fatherhood quiet around the southern bell gal especially after her ordeal with apocalypse a few years ago. That and mostly cause Kurt wanted to tell her himself. Suddenly picking up the sound of a car coming with his elf shaped ears Kurt figured it was Scott , the professor Jean Ororo and Logan coming back from their trip. The blue elf ported back into foyer to confirm his suspicions.

_Bamf _

_' They're back ' _ Thought Kurt as he crouched on the rails ontop of the stairway. Watching as the group entered the manor one by one setting their luggage down. Not surprisingly thet recevied a warm welcome from the students as well Hank Mccoy. Kurt stared intently at the professor just wondering how break the news since he nor Jean would probe his mind without permisson first. Scott was the first to notice him crouching on the railing and went up greet his friend.

" Yo Kurt " greeted Scott

" Hey Scott how Vas your trip "? asked Kurt

" Man it was great the prof sure knows alot of people he gets around alot for a guy in wheelchair. So did anything interesting happen while we were away"?. asked Scott

Kurt gulped a small sum not quite knowing how to explain his situation to his friend. But merely said.

" Nothing really not much vent on here after you guys left".said Kurt rubbing the back of his.

Scott noticed this and figured , something was up with his blue elf friend. But decided he would ask later or when Kurt was ready to talk about it.

* * *

(later that night)

All the residents of the Xavier insitute were in their respective rooms after having a welcome back dinner cooked thankfully cooked by Ororo and Amara and not Kitty. During dinner Kurt decided to ask the Professor if he could speak with him privately along with Hank Ororo, Logan Scott and Jean after dinner. Jean could sense the anxiety flowing off Kurt in waves and wondered what Kurt wanted to talk about. Kurt ported into Xavier's personal study still nervous about breaking the news , while the instructors entered into the room one by one while the professor wheeled himself in last.

" Alright , Kurt we're all here now you said you wanted to speak to us".said the professor

Kurt sighed lightly and thought

" Yeah there iz , it's about Amanda and I".said Kurt rubbing his forearm

" What happened did you two break up "? asked Scott leaning on the leaning on the couch

" No No far from it Ve're good it's just"-

Everyone could practically see the elf's internal struggle while Logan impatient as always spoke up

" Look elf , we ain't got all night so if ya got somethin to say hurry and say"! growled Logan

Kurt gulped even after two years at the insitute he was still afriad of Logan. Deciding best to get it over with rather keep them in suspense.

" Amanda is pregnant "! exclamied Kurt earning stunned looks of all the occupants in the room.

" Wh-What "? stammered Ororo eyes widened

" Amanda is pregnant and I'm the father "

" She's pregnant ". repeated Hank still stunned

Kurt nodded feeling relived to get that out. glancing at and Scott and Jean while he was wide eye behind his shades Jean looked mad as did Ororo

' _Oh_ _ I'm dead ' _.thought Kurt as Jean and Ororo rose from their respective spots and advanced on him.

Seeing this Kurt did the only thing he was well know for ...he teleported out of the room

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: There you have it. Sorry it took awhile this month has been bad for me. But there it is Kurt broke the news. Epyon needs input for the next chapter what should happen next? So please R & R and leave input. And how does everyone like my new nick name?


End file.
